Secangkir Kopi
by Panda Merah
Summary: Selamat pagi, udara dingin, secangkir kopi di atas meja dan selembar kertas di bawah vas bunga. Selamat pagi, kembali kutitipkan sebuah kopi di pagi hari, tepat di bawah vas, setangkai mawar merah yang menawan, sebuah yang bernilai kembali aku titipkan kepadamu.


**Disclaimer Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gadis berambut pink sebahu itu berjalan di tengah ruangan yang lumayan luas. Telapak kakinya yang telanjang menginjak lantai dingin yang membuatnya terasa membeku. Wajahnya pucat dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya yang agak tirus. Hidungnya yang mancung kemerah-merahan dengan bibir mungil penuhnya yang ranum merah seperti buah delima. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum tipis seperti bulan sabit. Lembut dan hangat, ada perasaan cinta di sana yang membuatnya bertahan lebih lama untuk memajang senyum indah itu. Dia venus cantik yang dikirim oleh Zeus.

Sebuah bubuk hitam tertuang di dalam gelas dengan takaran yang sesuai. Lengkungan sabit di bibirnya bertambah lebar. Ada kilatan kehangatan di mata emerarldnya yang cantik. Tirai sutra berwarna pinknya menutupi separuh bahu munggilnya, terbalut dengan kain berwarna merah muda, sama seperti rambutnya, menutupi tubuhnya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat.

Gemericik air terdengar ketika dia menuangkan air di dalam gelas itu. Terisi dan terpenuhi, semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipinya yang agak tirus. Terlihat manis dan berseri. Ada kepulan uap tipis yang keluar dari lubang hidung dan mulutnya. Udara dingin menusuk kulit, membuat kulit putihnya menjadi pucat. Pigmen kulitnya mengurang.

Anak rambutnya terlihat menggantung pada sisi kiri dan sisi kanan pipinya ketika dia agak sedikit membungkuk. Ada bagian anak rambut lain yang berjatuhan. Simponi indah dan alunan lirik yang terdengar merdu terdengar begitu manis dan indah ketika lantunan suaranya terdengar. Bait-bait iringan lagu terdengar keluar dari bibirnya yang tipis. Kedua matanya tertutup, menghayati lirik dari simponi indah yang tengah dia lantunkan.

Punggungnya kembali menegap, terdengar suara yang benda jatuh yang membuat kepalanya menoleh. Tangannya tersigap mengambil gelas dengan serbuk hitam yang telah dia siapkan. Cairan hitam pahit bercampur manis yang sudah dia siapkan dengan takaran yang sesuai. Penuh cinta dan hangat. Suka rela dan penuh dengan ketelitian untuk membuatnya, ada bagian tertentu yang membuat cairan itu begitu istimewa. Istimewa dan berharga.

Selembar kertas dan sebuah pena bertinta hitam berada di telapak tangannya.

Kakinya kembali berjalan, dengan hati-hati dan tidak sedikitpun menimbulkan suara. Begitu anggun dan lembut, ada ketukan tersendiri disetiap langkahnya yang gemulai. Putri dalam balutan cahaya mentari pagi yang masuk dari sela-sela gorden berwarna putih yang transparan. Dua kusen jendela yang belum terbuka, menutupi matahari yang pagi ini sedang tersenyum ramah. Bising dari luar dan ramainya pagi hari tidak mengganggunya sedikitpun.

Meletakan segelas cairan hitam yang disebut kopi itu di atas meja, dirinya turut pula meletakan selembar kertas dengan pena hitam di bawah vas bunga yang berisi bunga mawar. Mengambil satu tangkai, dia meraruhnya di atas bagian kertas yang kosong. Terlihat manis, lengkungan bibirnya bahkan bertambah lebar.

* * *

 _Selamat pagi,_

 _Udara dingin,_

 _Secangkir kopi di atas meja,_

 _Dan selembar kertas di bawah vas bunga,_

* * *

Gadis muda tersebut terperangah. Berdiri gemetaran di depan meja yang baru saja dia taruhi sesuatu di atasnya. Wujud rupawan seorang malaikat tengah terbaring di atas sofa. Tersiram pada cahaya mentari yang malu-malu menerobos tirai putih menutupi kusen jendela. Degupan jantungnya terdengar tidak stabil. Detakannya bahkan terdengar oleh telinganya sendiri. Semburat merah kembali terangkai di wajahnya. Ada kilatan malu tersembunyi yang membuatnya memalingkan wajah untuk sekedar menghalau panas wajahnya yang tidak dapat dia kendalikan.

Pemuda berambut raven tengah berbaring di atas sebuah sofa berwarna maroon. Bertelanjang dada dan menunjukan bagaimana perutnya yang sixpack terbentuk. Helaian raven yang menjatuhi dahinya seolah menjadi hiasan tersendiri yang membuat dirinya semakin tampan. Hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya yang tirus dan bibir yang yang tipis bukan lagi menjadi sebuah hiasan, melaikan sesuatu yang melekat pada dirinya secara sempurna. Ada berlian berwarna hitam onyx yang bersembunyi dengan malu di dalam kelopak mata yang tertutup itu. Membuat semburat merah tipis kembali menghalau pipi gadis yang putih tirus.

Hembusan nafasnya terdengar laun dan tenang. Berirama dan senada dengan detakan jantungnya yang bergema damai. Dia kembali menjadi malaikat tidak bersayap yang membuat gadis berhelaian pink itu terpukau melihatnya. Sesuatu kembali terdengar bergemuruh di rongga dadanya ketika sesuatu berputar dalam ingatannya, gadis itu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam helaian rambutnya. Rasa malu mulai menguasainya untuk sesuatu.

* * *

 _Kau masih melesak,_

 _Terlelap di atas sofa yang berada tepat di depanku,_

 _Rampai-rampai mimpi,_

 _Dan aku kembali memperhatikan dirimu,_

* * *

Sesuatu dalam dirinya kembali bergemuruh.

Gadis itu buru-buru tersadar dalam khayalan indah yang membayanginya barusan. Berbalik, dan melangkah, dirinya berjalan menjauh meninggalkan sebuah malaikat tidak bersayap yang pagi ini telah membuatnya merah merona karena malu. Sesuatu yang terdengar terlalu mendayu di telinganya berdendang dengan lirih. Kakinya berhenti bergerak, terpaku dan membeku dan diam. Kepalanya menoleh, sebuah ciptaan Tuhan yang terlihat mengagumkan tengah menyamankan dirinya di sebuah sofa maroon yang terlihat nyaman.

Kepalanya kembali berputar. Tidak menimbulkan suara, dirinya berjalan menjauh. Membuka pintu, dirinya membawa tubuh mungil dan sintalnya keluar dari sebuah kamar mimpi yang terasa hangat.

* * *

 _Selamat pagi,_

 _Udara dingin,_

 _Secangkir kopi di atas meja,_

 _Dan selembar kertas di bawah vas bunga,_

* * *

Pintu dengan perlahan-lahan tertutup. Meninggalkan decitan pelan dalam setiap gerakannya yang seolah tidak rela tertutup.

Iris emerald indah mengintip dengan nakal dari celah yang ada. Bulan sabit kembali mengembang walaupun hari bukanlah malam. Terganti dengan pancaran sehangat mentari yang memancar dari matanya yang cantik. Sebuah senyum dan tatapan rindu kembali terbuai dari bibirnya.

 _Blam_

Pintu tertutup, dan cahaya matahari tidak lagi menjadi sehangat tadi.

* * *

 _Selamat pagi,_

 _Kembali kutitipkan sebuah kopi di pagi hari,_

 _Tepat di bawah vas, setangkai mawar merah yang menawan,_

 _Sebuah yang bernilai kembali aku titipkan kepadamu,_

* * *

Puisi by sub Rora Aurelia:)

 ** _Thank's for reading-,_**


End file.
